Contra vientos y Mareas
by Fenix Heart
Summary: Ni el viento ni el mar podrán separarlos , gracias a un sacrificio nacera una nueva esperanza , entren y descubran un hermoso triangulo amoroso


Contra vientos y mareas

Una despedida amarga , embarga de sentimientos encontrados el corazón de dos amantes de 20 años de edad , ella con su cabello castaño rizado y sus ojos color miel , a dejado de ser la amiga sabelotodo con la que el creció y gano tantas batallas , para ella el había dejado de ser el inquieto ojiverde de cabello negro alborotado que le salvo la vida en incontables ocasiones , habían dejado atrás los cuerpos y los juegos de niños , para convertirse en guerreros y amantes .

Al terminar el 7mo curso en Hagwarts , Harry y Hermione comenzaron una relación , al mismo tiempo ellos dos junto con Ron comenzaron sus estudios para convertirse en aurores . Un año mas tarde la ola del terror resurgió , el mundo mágico entro en guerra , Inglaterra , Francia , Italia y Alemania unieron fuerzas para combatir a Lord Voldemort , por ordenes de Dombledor Hermione y Ron tenían que partir hacia Alemania para ayudar a los aurores a combatir a los vampiros

_Perdóname amor , pero tengo que partir , se que me comprendes –_

_Te comprendo , pero ¿ por cuanto tiempo , cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar separados ?-_

_El tiempo que dure esta guerra , si queremos un mundo mejor para nosotros y para nuestro hijo –_

Hermione y Ron se despiden de Harry y abordan el avión hacia su nuevo destino . Luego de un vuelo turbulento , llegaron a su destino un agente del ministerio Alemán los recibió y mediante un trasladador los llevo hasta su nueva morada .

**_No me preguntes como sucedió ,O si será cierto o tal ves no_**

**_Solo se que ahora estoy aquí , Y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti_**

**_Pensar en ti_**

Cada uno en su habitación , pesaba, Hermione trasladaba sus pensamientos hasta su amado ojiverde , pero Ron en su habitación solo pensaba en su compañera de guerra , pensaba en ella de manera prohibida desde hace algunos años .

**_Me resulta un tanto peligroso Pero que decir , te veo hermosa_**

**_Sobrepasa cada pensamiento Inevitable como mi alimento_**

Harry por su parte en Londres estaba luchando contra un grupo de mortifagos en el valle de Yokshire ya había liquidado a dos , cuando otro mortifago lo ataco por al espalda , callo herido , Neville se acerco rápidamente , lo tomo del brazo y juntos desaparecieron para reaparecer en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix .

La señora Wesley se apresuro a auxiliarlo

_La Extraño mucho – _

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de caer inconsciente

**_Por eso llévame contigo adonde vallas, Que sin ti mi brújula me falla_**

**_Llévame en el fondo de tu alma Contra vientos y mareas_**

1 año ha pasado desde que Hermione y Ron partieron a Alemania el beben asió , una hermosa niña que le pondrán por nombre Jane Potter Granger tan pronto regresen a Londres , Ron se a encargado de Hermione desde su llegada a Alemania , la cuido durante el embarazo y el alumbramiento de su hija pero también la a amado en silencio durante todo ese tiempo

**_Iva mas aya del bien y el mal No hay cosa que se le pueda comparar_**

**_Y que puedo hacer si a sido así Yo sin ti ya no puedo vivir_**

En Londres Harry ansia cada ves más que la guerra termine para poder conocer a su hija y tener a su lado al amor de su vida

**_Por eso llévame contigo a donde vallas Que sin ti mi brújula me falla_**

**_Llévame en el fondo de tu alma Contra vientos y mareas_**

Hermione tengo algo que decirte , ya no puedo con esto – le dijo Ron cuando estaban por capturar al líder de los Vampiros

No es momento para esto - le contesto Hermione

Y no puedo más me lo he estado guardando por años – (Ron)

Dilo rápido , no tenemos tiempo - (Hermione)

Te amo , te he amado en silencio durante años , no habías ido capas de decírtelo por Harry , pero este año contigo ha sido para mi un infierno amándote sin poder acercarme a ti – (Ron)

¡ Estas Loco ! – (Hermione)

¡ CUIDADO ! –

Una gran explosión callos obre ellos Ron cubrió a Hermione con su cuerpo , todo en Alemania había terminado

**_Yo que puedo hacer si así son las cosas del querer Y no busques razón cuando a mandado el corazón_**

_**Y no hay quien pueda decirle que no**_

_**Esta ciego igual que yo**_

El terror en Alemania al igual que en le resto del continente Europeo había terminado , una semana después de la muerte de Ron , Hermione regreso a Londres con Harry , bajo del avión con su bebe en brazos y detrás de ella en manos de dos aurores del ministerio Alemán un ataúd con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo

_- Gracias a el estoy de regreso – le dijo Hermione con lagrimas_

**_Por eso llévame contigo a donde vallas Que sin ti mi brújula me falla_**

**_Llévame contigo adonde sea ,Contra vientos y mareas_**


End file.
